The Day that I Died
by Miss Mioko
Summary: My name is Krissa Ann Shoesmith. I'm dead. But I am going to tell you my story, just so that you know how I died and why I died. This is a true story and you need to belive that, or you might also die. So please read it or you might die next.


**The Day that I DiedPrologue**My name is Krissa Ann Shoesmith and I am day that I died was the best and the worst day of my life. Hard to explain but I will. If you see a man standing in the road and he will not move and he is about to get ran over. He is dead or just plain Stupid with a capitol S. If you see this then do not put it out of your head because if you do then you will be dead to. Or you get one of theses freaky phone calls that say "You are going to die..." in a creepy little voice. I know. Insane right? Trust me this is only going to get worse in the insane department. But I need to tell you what happened to me before it happens to you.

**Chapter 1**Two days before Memorial Day~ Boatnick. The smell was...nasty. The people...nasty...I should say that not all the people at Boatnick are nasty, just most of them. Think about it, people sweat and then you have to walk next to them and some of them are worse then other people and then on the rare times that you get stuck in between people is the worst thing that can ever happen to you other then dieing and I know what both feel like so don't go getting any ideas or anything. The rides are the best after you get past the gum on the seat thing. They have to go fast and in circles and they can not be called the Drop Zone. Uggg. I hate that ride so much. I was thinking that as my boyfriend, Jake and I were standing by Uggg, I hate to say I hate to type it and I just plain hate it, The Drop Zone. And my god can't people stop screaming? I mean even the people that were in line were screaming and I was ready to kill. What I remember thinking at that moment was "Don't make my go Freddy Kruger on you." and now that I think back on it I think that it would have been funning to go Freddy Kruger on them. Jake and I were waiting for my best friend Rebecca and her boyfriend John. John had just gotten his license and was driving Becca here for the first time we would get to see his car which was a '70 Buick Skylark that he had gotten for his birthday when we were in 7th grade. That we had never got to see in till today and we still have not gotten to see it. (Okay I have no idea what that means 70 Buick Skylark I don't even know if it is a car and I have been dead. Next time I see John I am going to ask him what it is and if it is a car or a truck...oh did I forget to mention that I am not the only one that is dead? Oops. While now I did so you can't say that I didn't warn you...) Today was our three year anniversary of been friends. This was a special day for Becca, John and I. We have been friends for over three years and we will get to be friends for a very long time... There used to be more in our group, there was me, Becca, Liz, Isha, John and a guy named Adam, but he moved away about two years ago or so. I can't really remember that great anymore. Jake was watching the Drop Zone and then he started to yell "AWESOMENESS! WE ARE TOTALLY GOING ON THAT NEXT!" all I had to do was give him on of my famous glares and he shut up so fast I think that even Santa would have been proud. Then I said no I guess I told him to "Hey will you give me a boost I can't see over these people." when he shook his head I then said "I didn't ask I told now will you do it? Or will I have to go get some nice big and strong hunk to do it for me?" he looked at me and said "You wouldn't dare." "You wanna try me?" I shot back at him and then the next thing that I knew, I was in the air and I could see Becca and John. I waved and yelled "OVER HERE!" they looked up and smiled and then there eyes went down and they saw that Jake was with me. I should warn you that Becca and John don't think that Jake is the right person for me and I don't really know if he is, but for right now he is the person that I need and so they are just going along with it. They didn't like him and he tried to be nice anyway and thank god for that. Or else have to spend my very long life with people that were always at each others throats would be a bad way to spend eternity. They were walking towards us when I fell to the ground Jake had dropped me. I turned around and looked at him and then I screamed loud and lets rewind and go back to the start of the day. I had you going there didn't I? I am so sorry. Wait no I am today was two days before Memorial Day and I was so happy that we got out of school the day before today. I got up out of bed and was singing "I'm Awesome." I know why over rated but way better then Justine Bieber. I still hate the stuff that he sings...nasty! I am dead and the stuff we listen to is way better then the stuff that he sings. And what we listen to is stuff from the '20's and I mean that some of the stuff is okay but well most of it could us a little help from the people of Earth. As I got to the end of the song I got into the shower. I was in there for about lets say 30 minutes. I had gotten out and had the towel around me when my phone started to ring. It was out in the front room and like I said I was a little indisposed at the moment. "MOM! Will you get the for me?" I yelled out. "Nope you have to get it your self and you need to get in right now. Before I disconnect your phone...permanently." my mom yelled back. "But mom!" I wailed I knew that she meant it and I really didn't want to buy another new phone for the second time this month. I sighed and then I walked out the door to the front room. Bad idea number uno. Because I guess that they wanted to have a surprise party with out telling me about the surprise. The room was dark and I was about to switch the lights back on when I heard "SURPRISE!" and my whole family jumped out, and I think that, bad choice number two happened when I jumped about a foot into the air and the towel slipped down and my family got a nice little view. Embarrassing. I felt my feet touch the floor again and I didn't know that the towel was not in my hand anymore. Again. Embarrassing. Jake, looked down and then he looked back up really fast as he saw that I was watching him. I looked down when he moved his hand downward and then, lets just say that I think that my mom will never, ever tell me to get my phone when I ask her to get it for me. I grabbed the towel and then I grabbed my phone and I was out of there. I mean really out of there I took the wrong door and then I went out side, and I saw more of my family and then the flash of light bulbs and then the gasps that followed the light bulbs. I gasped and then I ran back inside the house and back into my room. My phone just kept ringing and ringing. I got so fed up that I answered it in a rude tone of voice. "Who is this? And why in the world are you calling me right now?" all I heard on the other line was heavy breathing and then a creepy little voice saying "You are about to die." I mean the way that he said it was creepy and what he said was even worse. And I just hung up the phone, back choice number 3 and that was not going to be the last bad choice that I make that day.

**Chapter 2**So after all the embarrassing things that happened to me. Before I left for Boatnick. I had to find out that my mom and the rest of my family were going to post those pictures that they took of me while I was a little indisposed. I think that I was about to go Freddy Kruger on them and then I was going to laugh as they were dying. I know mean, but they were going to put those pictures on Face Book and that would be super bad for me and my friends. And I think that I would go insane in a couple of weeks if that picture was out there. Jake saw how agitated I was getting and then he said "Okay we have to go and meet some of our friends and we will be back later. Boy did he know how wrong he was. As we were walking out the door I said "Thank you for getting me out of there..." I also added a big sigh to add affect. I am so sorry that I left like that and I didn't get a chance to say good bye to my mom and my dad. But things happen like that, and you can't do a thing to stop them. But on a lighter note, the higher powers that be let me say good bye to my...dang it I have said to much already, but be the end of the story you will know who I said good bye to and why they let me. But on with the story! We got into his car and we were off to the river which is were Boatnick was and always will be. So we get there and we get out of the car and walked to were we were at at the begging of the story that I started to tell you. Now that you are all caught up to were we are at when you came to the part were I was screaming. So I will jump right back in and go off from were I started at...So I was screaming loud and clear. And guess who was there? My very, very demented brother, Aaron. Holding a gun and aiming it at my head. All I could think was "Great, I am going to die, and my brother was the one who was going to kill me. Great." I was looking at the barrel of the gun and then I was looking for Jake. He was on the ground and knocked out. Or you could say that the lights were turned off or something else. I looked back towards Aaron and spat out "Who the heck do you think that you are? To try and kill me in front of a lot of millions of people." I moved to try and help Jake but then the gun was pressed to my head and then I stopped moving. Not that I was dead or anything I just didn't want to die yet so I stopped moving and then I heard what he was saying "I am not going to kill you yet. But my friends might kill you faster if you don't stop talking to me like that." "What friends? I didn't think that you had any." I said that right before I saw that the gun was coming for my head and then I knew that I was about to be knocked out and then I would be no help to anybody. A hand shot out and stopped the gun right before it hit me in the temple. I followed the hand up to the body and then I saw that John had just saved me from getting kidnapped or worse. And I am not going to say that worse things were not going to happen to me, all I am saying is that nothing bad is happen to me right now thanks to John. Good i should have said thank you so many times before we got into a worse situation. And that happened right after he saved my head. Aaron just smiled and then he said "You should look behind you more often..." and then there was a gun to the back of his head and the back of Becca's head. I slowly got up and said "What do you people was with us?" he didn't say anything after I asked that all he did was hit me over the head and there was nobody to stop him this time. The last thing that I remember is that I was hitting the ground and did you guys know that the ground is super hard when you are falling and you don't put out your arms to stop yourself? I know and it hurts a lot. And I mean a lot.I woke up and I was cold. I was trying to figure out were we were when I felt the ice and my thought, went straight to thinking that we were out of the good old united states. And that is a really bad feeling. Really bad feeling. After my head stopped going in circles, I realized that I was in a ice skating rink and that, I was not the only one there. I stood up a little at a time and then I saw him. No not Aaron, but him. The guy that I once thought was for me. And that everyone loved. The last time that I had seen him, was with his back walking out of the door and out of my life. His name was A.J. I gasped and then he moved his head towards the sound. I was all the way across that rink and I could see the disbelief on his face. I took another step towards him and that's when I herd it. The crackle and then I was falling. The ice had broken and I was falling towards my doom and the frozen ice water. And trust me as I say this. Cold water hitting your spine was the worst thing that had happened to me so far. I herd a shout from a far distance as A.J yelled out "NO!" and that was all I head before the water closed in around me. I started to try and swim back up to the top but then my arms hit something hard and then I knew that I was doomed there in no if', and's or buts about it I knew. That I was trapped and that I probably was never going to get out. I swam around a little more and didn't find were I fell through. I just stopped and didn't move all I was thinking was "I am going to die and I don't really care. I was just so cold and I wanted to go.". Then I was being lifted up and out of the water. I am guessing that I floated into A.J's reach and he grabbed me. Or by some strange sift of fate I was saved. A.J set me back on the ice and said "Why did you move? Didn't you see that there was a crack going down the middle of were you were standing?" "Nope'' teeth chattering "I was kind of looking at you. The person who walked out on me." I tried to get out but it sounded more like this... "III wa kind a lkin af yo. Theyy per who wlk out n e..." I know werid but hey I was frezing! Have you ever falling in a frozen pond? This was 10 times worse! And I mean that! He sighed and then his arms were around me and I realized that he had grown and now he was freaking huge. A.J's arms were envloping me in till I couldn't see anything beyond his chest. And I was so warm after about five mintues. God I loved him so much but he dose not love me back. I heard a door open and then Aaron walked into the room with some new clothes that he handed to A.J. All A.J did was nod and then he handed them to me. I whispered "Thank you.'' against his chest.


End file.
